


Para sentirme en casa

by AgenteYumi



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: Quiero que si te entregas a mí, sea de verdad, no sólo por distracción. Si no piensas hacer eso, por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar a tu habitación cada vez que Miiko o Leiftan se van del cuartel. ero no me pidas que te ame o que te haga el amor sin que tú seas recíproca a lo que yo siento por tí.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot hecho para la Sin Week de Eldarya, basado en los dibujos que hice -porque al final, por alguna razón, se me ocurrió juntarlos en una historia-. Pueden encontrarlos en Pixiv en la cuenta Un cuento friki.

Miiko había tenido que salir a una misión muy importante junto con Jamón y otros miembros de la guardia. Valkyon sabía lo que eso significaba:  él era ahora _"la niñera"_ del resto de los habitantes del cuartel general -como le decía en broma Erika-. Eso significaba también que recibiría, como siempre, una nota debajo de su puerta.

 

_"Te espero. No hagas ruido"._

 

Siempre decía lo mismo. Con el sigilo que le había convertido en el capitán más joven que hubiera tenido la guardia Obsidiana, se deslizó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que aún no tenía una decoración que señalara quién dormía ahí. No necesitaba tocar la puerta: esta siempre estaba abierta para él. Así que sin más, entró, cuidando no haber sido visto por nadie. Era un secreto lo que ocurría ahí siempre. 

 

-¿Erika?- llamó, antes de volver sus ojos hacia el interior de la habitación, buscándola. Ella estaba de pie, frente a la ventana por la cual se colaba la luz de la luna. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no vestía más que un velo que caía desde su cabeza hasta sus tobillos. Le miraba con contundente deseo. El capitán no pudo evitar hacer una comparación con aquella mirada que le había dedicado aquella primera vez. Cuan distinta estaba ahora. Sabía desde la primera vez que había sido suya que no había sido el primero en su vida, pero tenía pretensiones de ser el último. Aquel día había sido bastante tímida, esta vez avanzó hacia él, contoneándose tentadoramente, sabiendo que con cada paso, Valkyon sentiría más y más el anhelo de sentirla. 

No hablaron en ningún momento. Sabiendo que podrían llegar a ser interrumpidos por algún llamado repentino, así que lo mejor era darse prisa. Ella comenzó a quitarle la ropa, prenda a prenda, sin que opusiera resistencia mientras él la acorralaba contra la pared, deshaciéndose del velo en el proceso, embriagándose de besos. El capitán descendió por el cuello de su compañera, con besos suaves primero y luego con pequeñas mordidas, en tanto que una de sus manos bajaba desde sus hombros menudos hasta uno de sus pechos, apretándolo con decisión. Erika, por su parte, paseaba sus manos con toda tranquilidad por el torso de su amante, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con las caricias. La fuerte mano del moreno continuó bajando por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar entre sus piernas. Sólo entonces se permitió hacer un pequeño comentario sobre la situación.

 

-¿Tan rápido?

 

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo. Estaba bastante húmeda. De verdad que estaba ansiosa. Pero no le daría lo que anhelaba, no aún. Valkyon tuvo que inclinarse un poco más, acariciando los muslos de ella lentamente, hasta que logró arrancarle un gemido exasperado, así que regresó su camino hasta encontrarse con aquel punto que sabía que le iba a doblar las rodillas y arrancaría de su garganta las notas mas bellas que conocía. Pronto un dedo ingresó en su interior, mientras Erika tomaba su miembro y descubría que él también había reaccionado demasiado rápido, por lo firme que estaba. Estaba feliz de descubrir que su intento de seducirlo con ese velo había funcionado. Cuando ella estaba al borde del éxtasis, él se detuvo y la empujó bruscamente contra el borde de la cama, poniéndola sobre su pecho. Se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la vista de su espalda y como sus ojos le miraba, ansiosos, suplicándole para que la tomara. El deseo se agitaba en su interior, terrible y mordaz. En contraste con el gesto anterior, entró con cuidado. Las manos de ella apretaron las sábanas, tratando de no gritar en el momento en que él comenzó a moverse hacia afuera y hacia adentro, primero con suavidad pero poco a poco aumentando la velocidad. Valkyon apartó el cabello de ella de su cara, para ver mejor sus expresiones. Su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada. Ese sutil momento en que su cuerpo se contraía en torno de él... incluso si lo pensaba las noches en que no podían hacer nada, bastaba para ayudarle a llegar. Ambos quedaron exhaustos y sudorosos. Se acurrucaron un momento en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aire. Solamente pequeñas caricias y besos suaves hasta que, si no ocurría nada, ambos pudieran recuperar energías para quizá una segunda ronda. Y al parecer sería una noche tranquila para Eel.

 

Era entonces cuando Erika sabía que, si no hacía algo, él comenzaría a hablar. Y no quería que eso pasara. Tras darle un beso en los hombros, comenzó a bajar por su pecho, lamiendo y besando cuanto podía. Extrañamente, Valkyon decidió no quejarse esta vez de que estaba aún cansado y le diera tiempo, como si hubiera decidido ver qué era lo que le iba a hacer en vez de detenerla.  Se lamió los labios al llegar a la entrepierna del moreno, con gesto felino.  Comenzó dándole leves lamidas a lo largo, luego lamidas cada vez más largas y prolongadas, observando como la respiración del capitán se entrecortaba cada vez más y luchaba consigo mismo para mantener la compostura, pero aún así sus piernas se agitaban. Finalmente y de un solo gesto, lo introdujo todo en su boca, succionando como si se tratara de la paleta más deliciosa que jamás hubiera comido, golosa. Valkyon no pudo contenerse más y dejó escapar un gruñido, en tanto que una de sus manos terminó tomando la cabeza de Erika, instándole a ir más y más profundo, mientras su miembro se volvía más y más duro. Llegado un cierto punto lo sacó de su boca y, sin ningún miramiento, se acomodó para permitirle penetrarla una vez más, ella sobre él. Valkyon colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Erika, obligándola a ir más lento, torturándola en el proceso. La observó llevar una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos, tratando de aliviar su agonía. Finalmente y en un espasmo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, liberada. Él no tardó mucho en alcanzarla. La dejó recuperarse un poco pero, aún subida sobre sus caderas, decidió confrontarla. 

 

-¿Es cosa común en tu mundo tener sexo para evadirse?- preguntó. Erika le miró, atónita. Valkyon decidió suavizar un poco su pregunta- ¿Aún extrañas tu hogar, no es así?

 

-Yo... supongo que sí- balbució, apartando la mirada. Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

 

-Quisiera que te pudieras quedar aquí siempre, pero no sería justo para tí. Aún así, si tan solo te permitieras realmente disfrutar de todo lo que podríamos llegar a ser y no sólo me usaras para llenar el hueco que te ha dejado saber que no puedes volver y  no has aceptado esa verdad a pesar de los años que tienes aquí.- su voz no tenía ningún reproche, pero la chica no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar eso-. Quiero que si te entregas a mí, sea de verdad, no sólo por distracción. Si no piensas hacer eso, por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar a tu habitación cada vez que Miiko o Leiftan se van del cuartel. Puedo contentarme incluso con que seamos solo amigos pero no me pidas que te ame o que te haga el amor sin que tú seas recíproca a lo que yo siento por tí. 

Retiró sus manos de las caderas de Erika. Le dio una buena observada, pensando que quizá ella aceptaría esa proposición y nunca más la podría ver así, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna. Ella se movió para permitirle salir, quedándose de rodillas unos instantes, sin mirarle a los ojos, en silencio.

 

-Valkyon... lo lamento.- musitó, tratando de recuperar la calma. Él se arrepintió al instante de lo que le había dicho, se incorporó y la abrazó contra su pecho. Sus lágrimas recorrieron su pecho desnudo, quemándole la piel.- Tú, tú no entiendes. Si encontrara la forma de volver, te llevaría conmigo, pero aquí tienes algo. Tienes un puesto, muchos dependen de tí  en nuestra guardia y no sé si Floppy sobreviviría en mi mundo. Yo allá tenía una carrera, una familia y a un novio. Yo no renuncié a eso por gusto, pero si pudiera volver allá, no te haría que renunciaras a todo lo que tienes para venir conmigo, no podría vivir conmigo misma.  Te amo, de verdad. Y ya no sé si prefiero estar aquí contigo o volver a mi hogar.

Extrañamente en aquel abrazo se sentían más conectados que las veces en que se habían unido carnalmente. Los sollozos de Erika aumentaron con esa confesión.

 

-Ya lo sé... sé lo que significa tener una familia y perderla, Erika, lo siento, no debí de pedirte algo así como que olvides tu mundo para siempre. Pero, si me dieras la oportunidad, quisiera poder convertirme en tu familia. No es algo que quiera que ocurra mañana, sino cuando tú te sientas lista para eso, entonces yo podría ir y arreglar todo lo necesario.

 

Le miró, sorprendida por esa declaración. Las mejillas del capitán estaban bastante sonrojadas. No siguieron hablando, decidieron acomodarse ambos en la cama, para descansar un poco. Erika se acomodó sobre el pecho de Valkyon, escuchando sus latidos. Le tranquilizaba ese sonido y poco a poco comenzó a arrullarse, hasta quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, sintiéndose como en casa, por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese extraño mundo.

 

 


End file.
